Aether Seraph Riodyn
Backstory (7*) A powerful Archangel corrupted by the energies of Ishgria. Initially considered harmless by demons due to his small sphere of influence and low perceived ambition, this changed when a horde of brainwashed demons began attacking several regions of Ishgria at once. Riodyn had stolen their minds from them with an insidious plague of his design, and intended to take over Ishgria in one fell swoop. The demons who ruled over the regions of Ishgria responded too late to his advance, and were eventually slain. Satisified with his conquest, Riodyn cured a handful of stronger demons and slew the rest, intending for his new generals to cement his rule in each region. This proved foolish in the end, as with their minds cured and no horde in their way the demons were easily capable of destroying their old subjugator in revenge. (OE) Riodyn was quickly destroyed once his former generals were released from his control, and his legacy was erased to allow Ishgria to recover from his rule. Had he kept them under his control, however, he would've forced the inhabitants of Isghria into slavery and likely develop the ability to drastically improve the technology and prolong the lifespans of those he ruled. The banishing of Karna Masta would have went very differently, with Riodyn utilizing his dark magics and advanced technology to ambush him immediately. By severing the Holy Emperor's body and soul manually, Riodyn would likely proceed to corrupt the god for use as a puppet of domination. Stats Cost: 48 Element: Thunder LS: Canticle of Spite 60% boost to HP, Def, boosts BB gauge when attacked (5-7 BC) & greatly restores HP and reduces damage taken for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded a certain amount (5,000 damage, 2000-2999 + 15% Rec, 25% reduction) ES: Insidious Benefactor Nullifies all status ailments & probable recovery of HP when attacked (10% damage, 50% chance) Normal Attack (18 DC) 18 combo thunder element attack (100% multiplier) BB: Karna Gliese (18 BC) Casts taunt and reflects damage taken (200%) on self for 1 turn, considerably boosts own Atk, Def, Rec (200%) & recovers HP and boosts BB gauge when attacked (20% recovery, 5-8 BC) for 3 turns SBB: Divine Thaumaturge (22 BC, total 40 BC) (25 DC) 25 combo powerful thunder attack on all enemies (600%), powerful attack at turns end (600%), adds chance of reducing damage taken to 1 (20%), and nullifies status ailments for 3 turns UBB: Die Loxis Ignor (20 BC) (32 DC) 32 combo massive thunder attack on all enemies (1200%), boosts Max HP (25%), casts taunt on self, reduces own BB gauge fill rate by 100%, & hugely boosts own Atk, Def, Rec and normal hit amount for 5 turns (250% boost, +4 hit @ 400%) Enhancements: 10 SP: 20% boost to max HP, Def 10 SP: 20% boost to Atk, Rec 20 SP: Boost BBAtk (100%) 20 SP: Boost OD gauge fill rate (20%) 30 SP: Increase normal hit amount (+1 @ 100%) 40 SP: Boost Atk, Def for 2 turns when damage taken exceeds a certain amount (75%, 5,000 damage) 40 SP: Add additional attack at turn's end on BB (600%) 30 SP: Add normal hit count buff to BB/SBB (+1 @ 100%) 20 SP: Enhance normal hit count buff on BB/SBB (total +2 @ 200%) (requires hit count buff SP) 60 SP: UBB stat boosts, hit count buffs affect all allies (250% to all stats, + 4 hit count for 5 turns) 50 SP: Adds 3 turn 75% mitigation to UBB 30 SP: Adds OD gauge boost to BB/SBB (9% boost) Notes * Riodyn's attack animation is a chain of fast hits that steadily grow more powerful. Category:CustomCharacters